Emotion Love
by Chisami Fuka
Summary: Aku, Kaganemika Rin, cewe yang di juluki gadis 'Straight Face' karena ekspresiku yang selalu datar. Dia, Kagamine Len, cowo yang selalu mendapat julukkan 'Cool' karena dia memang keren./"Rin nyiapin coklat buat Len?"/Okeh, mungkin buat hari ini aja, ekspresiku tak akan mungkin datar seperti biasanya. Karena coklat Valentine ini./Spesial Valentine !/RnR?


**Summary : Aku, Kaganemika Rin, cewe yang di juluki gadis 'Straight Face' karena ekspresiku yang selalu datar. Dia, Kagamine Len, cowo yang selalu mendapat julukkan 'Cool' karena dia memang keren./"Rin nyiapin coklat buat Len?"/Okeh, mungkin buat hari ini aja, ekspresiku tak akan mungkin datar seperti biasanya. Karena coklat Valentine ini./Spesial Valentine~!/RnR?**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid is not mine, this story is mine.**

**.**

**Warning : GaJe, Typo(s), Pendeskripsian kurang, dan lainnya.**

**.**

**Emotion Love**

**By : Chisami Fuka**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read~**

**.**

Normal PoV

"Valentine?" gumam seorang gadis berambut honey blonde saat tidak sengaja mendengar teman-temannya berbicara tentang hari esok, tanggal 14 Februari, yaitu hari Valentine.

Gadis itu tetap memasang muka datarnya sambil terus berjalan menuju tempat yang di tujunya, ruang kelasnya.

"Besok ya..." gumamnya setelah duduk di kursinya yang terletak di samping jendela kelasnya dan menoleh ke arah luar jendela.

Gadis itu kemudian menoleh ke arah lain, ke arah dimana terdapat seorang cowo yang juga berambut honey blonde yang di ikat gaya ponytail, cowo itu sedang bercanda ria dengan temannya.

"Ciyehh... Rin liatin Len~." bisik sebuah suara tiba-tiba. Gadis yang di panggil Rin itu segera menoleh ke arah asal suara itu.

"Berisik..." gumam gadis itu sambil berusaha menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah. Pemilik suara tadi hanya tertawa kecil.

"Jadi, Rin mau kasi coklat ke Len?" tanya pemilik suara tadi. "Aku masih belum tahu, Miku," gumam gadis bernama Rin itu.

Rin, Kaganemika Rin. Gadis datar tanpa ekspresi yang tidak terlalu menonjol, meski mukanya bisa di bilang manis, sikapnya tidak semanis mukanya. Dia datar, dan dingin. Karena itu orang-orang menjulukinya is 'Straight Face'.

Kemudian, Miku, Hatsune Miku. Teman Rin yang tahu semua tentang Rin, kisah hidup Rin, kisah persahabatan Rin, kisah keluarga Rin, juga kisah cinta Rin.

"Kasi aja, mumpung Valentine! Sekalian aja nyatain cinta!" ucap Miku dengan suara yang lumayan keras, membuat semua orang menoleh ke arahnya.

"Eh? Siapa yang mau nyatain cinta?"

Itulah beberapa pertanyaan yang di lontarkan beberapa orang di sana.

Rin hanya memberikan tatapan deathglare ke arah Miku, "A-Ah! Maaf, lupakan saja, tadi bukan apa-apa," ucap Miku.

"Kau gila ya? Menyuruhku menyatakan cinta?" ucap Rin datar. "Gila? Engga kok, biasa aja kali jadian pas hari Valentine!" ucap Miku, dengan suara yang tidak sekeras sebelumnya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak akan menyatakan cinta padanya," ucap Rin.

"Ta-"

TENG TENG TENG

"Ah.. Kita lanjutkan nanti saja, sekarang kembali ke tempatmu," usir Rin, "Hah.. Iya iya.."

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, para murid kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing sebelum sensei mereka datang.

Dia, Kagamine Len, orang yang di maksud Rin dan Miku daritadi. Hanya Miku yang tahu kalau Rin, si cewe datar, menyukai Len, si cowo sok cool yang narsis dan ribut.

"Nee, Rin! Rin bakal buat coklat?" tanya seseorang yang duduk di samping Rin tiba-tiba. "Ga," jawab Rin datar.

"Huft.. Iya deh, ga punya rencana buat nyatain cinta atau apa gitu ya?" tanya orang itu lagi. "Iya," jawab Rin singkat.

Orang yang bertanya tadi hanya menghela nafas sambil ber-oh-ria. Orang itu, Kagamine Len. Apa belum di beritahu kalau Len dan Rin itu duduk bersebelahan?

"Rin beneran ga akan buat coklat?" tanya Len sekali lagi. "Iya," jawab Rin. Datar.

Mereka pun kemudian fokus pada pelajaran.

~Emotion Love~

"Miku, cara buat coklat itu gimana?" tanya Rin yang sukses membuat Miku menyemburkan jus negi yang sedang di minumnya.

Setelah selesai berbatuk ria, Miku akhirnya bertanya, "Rin mau buat coklat?" tanya Miku tidak percaya.

"Cukup jawab saja pertanyaanku," jawab Rin datar. Meski bisa di lihat kalau ada sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

"Baiklah baiklah baiklah," ucap Miku, kemudian mengambil nafas.

"Pertama, siapkan coklat batangan, 1 panci ukuran sedang, satu panci yang ukurannya lebih besar sedikit dari ukuran panci pertama, cetakan, dan sesuatu untuk membungkus coklat. Semua itu bisa kau beli di toko coklat." ucap Miku, Rin mencatat semua itu.

"Kedua, potong coklatmu kecil-kecil kemudian letakkan di panci yang berukuran sedang itu, lalu isi sedikit air di panci kedua, setelah itu taruh panci panci yang berisi coklat itu kedalam panci yang berisi air, tapi ingat, coklatnya jangan sampai terkena air, setelah itu panaskan di atas kompor." ucap Miku lagi.

"Setelah sudah meleleh, tuangkan coklat cair itu ke dalam cetakkan, tunggu sampai membeku, kemudian jadi deh~. Tinggal di bungkus," ucap Miku.

"Ah.. Itu saja?" tanya Rin. "Yup!"

"Baiklah, arigatou, Miku." ucap Rin. Miku hanya memasang senyumnya.

~Emotion Love~

"Terima kasih, silahkan datang lagi," ucap seorang penjaga toko sambil menyerahkan sebuah kantong yang berisi barang belanjaan pembelinya tadi.

Pembeli tadi, sebut saja Rin. Dia baru saja pulang sekolah, dan langsung pergi ke toko coklat untuk membelu bahan membuat coklat.

'Coklat untuk Len...' batinnya.

Setelah sampai di rumah, dia segera meletakkan belanjaannya di atas meja dapur dan pergi mandi, kemudian berpakaian dan kembali lagi ke dapur.

Oh ya, Rin tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya, tapi sekarang orang tuanya masih bekerja, mungkin sekitar jam 5 sore mereka baru pulang.

Rin mulai mengeluarkan bahan coklat yang baru saja tadi dia beli dan peralatan lainnya. Kemudian mulai membuat coklat itu.

~Emotion Love~

"Selesai..." gumam Rin pelan sambil tersenyum. Sebuah milk chocolate berbentuk hati dengan tulisan 'Len' di atasnya. Rin kemudian mengambil bungkusan yang sudah di belinya, sebuah kotak berwarna kuning dengan motif pisang. Rin kemudian memasukkan coklat tersebut ke dalam kotak itu, dan mengikatnya dengan pita yang juga berwarna kuning.

Rin tahu kalau Len menyukai pisang dan warna kuning.

Rin memperhatikan benda itu, jantungnya berdegup kencang, mukanya juga sudah merah merona.

Tinggal satu masalah lagi, 'Bagaimana caraku menyerahkannya?'

Rin mulai panik, sekarang sudah jam 9 malam, tidak mungkin dia menelepon Miku lagi. 'Besok saja deh baru di pikirin...' batin Rin berusaha tenang.

~Emotion Love~

Rin berjalan dengan gugup selama perjalanannya ke kelas, orang-orang di sekitarnya pun menatap Rin heran. Tidak biasanya Rin seperti ini.

Maksudnya, biasa Rin hanya berjalan dengan tenang, dengan ekspresi datar. Tapi hari ini, dia berjalan sambil menunduk, dan ekspresi wajahnya terlihat gugup.

Oke, ini aneh, pikir temannya.

Setelah sampai di kelas, Rin segera berjalan menuju tempat duduknya,

'Syukur saja Len belum datang,' pikirnya.

Dia segera duduk dan mulai memikirkan cara untuk menyerahkannya. Beberapa lama kemudian, Len datang. Kemudian Miku.

"Miku..." panggil Rin pelan. "Ya?" tanya Miku sambil sibuk memainkan handphonenya dan duduk di samping Rin.

"Etto..." gumam Rin pelan.

Miku tentu saja langsung curiga dan segera menoleh ke Rin. "Ada apa?" tanya Miku langsung.

"Aku... Membuat coklat untuk Len..." gumam Rin pelan, di sertai rona merah di wajahnya.

.

.

.

"HAH?! Rin buat coklat untuk Len?!" teriak Miku langsung. Sukses membuat semua orang yang ada di kelas langsung menoleh ke arah mereka.

Rin langsung memberi tatapan you-will-die-after-this pada Miku. Miku langsung berdiri,

"A-Ano.. Maaf, tadi aku salah bicara, l-lupakan saja ya..." ucap Miku.

Orang-orang di kelas langsung menatap satu sama lain, "Rin buat coklat untuk Len?" tanya mereka kepada satu sama lain.

"Ciyeh Rin~!"

"Rin ternyata suka sama Len toh~!"

"Co cweet deh~!"

Mereka menghiraukan Miku dan mulai menggoda Rin, Len sendiri hanya diam sambil salah tingkah.

Rin berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian memberi tatapan tajam ke semua orang. "A-Aku ga buat coklat untuk siapa-siapa kok!" ucap Rin. Semuanya langsung bergidik ngeri, menurut mereka Rin barusan menyeramkan.

Namun bagi Len, barusan saja Rin menunjukkan sifat tsunderenya. Karena Len melihat sedikit rona merah di wajah Rin. Ah Len, kau terlalu percaya diri.

Semuanya langsung mnengangguk dan diam. Rin segera duduk dan mendeathglare Miku.

"Ups... Sorry Rin..." ucap Miku. Rin hanya menghela nafas.

"Berikan saja nanti pulang," usul Miku. "Baiklah..."

TENG TENG TENG

Bel masuk berbunyi, para murid kembali ke tempat masing-masing, termasuk Rin. Len sendiri masih salah tingkah dengan kata-kata Miku tadi, dia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa.

Rin sendiri hanya memasang muka datarnya, meski jantungnya sudah hampir copot.

"Err... Jadi... Kata Miku tadi, Rin membuat coklat untukku ya...?" tanya Len akhirnya. Rin diam sebentar, "Engga," jawabnya.

"O-Oh.. Begitu..." balas Len. Rin hanya diam dan tak ingin menjawab lagi.

~Emotion Love~

"Gimana iniiiiii?" tanya Rin frustasi sambil memegang kepalanya. "Apanya?" tanya Miku santai.

"Cara menyerhakan coklatnya..." gumam Rin. "Sudah ku bilang, berikan saja setelah pulang sekolah," ucap Miku santai.

Rin hanya mencibir, percuma saja dia bertanya dengan Miku.

~Di sisi lain~

"Handphoneku ketinggalan di kelas, bentar ya," ucap Len kepada beberapa temannya sambil berlari ke kelas. Setelah sampai di kelas, Len segera menghampiri tempat duduknya dan mengambil handphonenya yang dia letakkan dalam lacinya tadi.

Tiba-tiba Len melihat sebuah kotak berwarna kuning yang ada di dalam tas Rin yang terbuka. Len merasa tertarik untuk melihatnya, karena itu kuning dan ada gambar pisangnya.

"Coklat ya?" gumam Len saat mencium bau coklat dari kotak itu. "Buat siapa ya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Akhirnya Len melepas ikatan pitanya dan membukanya.

"Eh...?"

TENG TENG TENG

"S-Sial," gumam Len. Dengan tangan bergetar dia mengikat kembali pita itu pada kotaknya dan memasukkan ke dalam tasnya, bukan tas Rin.

Segera dia duduk diam di tempatnya, beberapa lama kemudian Rin masuk dan langsung duduk.

Rin segera membuka tasnya, berniat mengambil buku pelajarannya. Segera dia tersadar, ada sesuatu yang hilang.

Rin mulai mengacak isi tasnya dengan ekspresi panik, Rin juga mengacak-ngacak laci mejanya.

Len sendiri hanya bisa diam sambil salah tingkah, tidak mungkin kan dia bilang "Aku yang mengambil coklatmu," atau "Coklatmu ada sama aku,"

"Kaganemika Rin-san, ada apa?" tanya sensei yang sedang mengajar tiba-tiba saat melihat muridnya sedang panik sendiri.

"T-Tidak ada, gomen.." ucap Rin. "Kalau begitu, harap perhatikan pelajaran ya," ucap sensei itu. Rin hanya mengangguk.

Len sendiri hanya bisa diam, baru pertama kali dia merasa gugup sekaligus senang ketika seorang memberinya coklat, meski ini bukan pertama kalinya sih...

Tunggu, Len senang? Yah... Dia senang kalau Rin ternyata memberinya coklat, meski secara tidak langsung sih.

Hell, bahkan Rin belum memberikannya coklat, hanya saja Len yang seenak jidatnya mengambil coklat itu dari tas Rin.

'Mungkin bukan untukku kali ya...' batin Len. Tentu saja banyak orang yang bernama Len di dunia ini, bukan hanya dia, kan?

Len mulai sedikit murung,

"A-Ano Len, kau... Ada lihat satu kotak yang berwarna kuning tadi...?" tanya Rin pelan dengan nada gugup. Len langsung menggeleng cepat, "T-Tidak ada," jawab Len kemudian. Rin hanya ber-oh-ria, kemudian terus menunduk selama pelajaran.

"N-Nanti aku bantu cariin deh..." ucap Len spontan. "I-Iya..." balas Rin.

'S-Sial! Apa yang kukatakan barusan...' batin Len. Mana mungkin dia membantu Rin mencari barang yang sebenarnya ada padanya?

Jam cepat berjalan, akhirnya waktu pulang tiba juga. Rin segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berlari keluar kelas tepat setelah senseinya keluar kelas.

'Cari coklat, dan segera berikan pada Len...'

Hanya itu yang ada dalam pikiran Rin sekarang. Len sendiri bingung, apa dia harus mengejar Rin atau tidak. Akhirnya Len memutuskan untuk menyusul Rin.

Setelah berkeliling sekolah, dia tidak menemukan Rin, hari sudah semakin sore, Len juga masih belum menemukan Rin.

"Kemana ya...?" gumam Len mulai panik. Miku sendiri bilang dia tidak melihat Rin, Len juga sudah pergi ke rumah Rin, tidak ada orang.

Len terus berkeliling mencari Rin, dalam hati dia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak jujur saja tadi. Semua ini karenanya.

Len melirik jam tangannya, jam 6 sore. Dan Len masih belum menemukan Rin. Len mulai mencari lagi di sekolah, dan dia melihat Rin sendirian, di kelas.

"R-Rin!" panggil Len, yang di panggil hanya menoleh.

'Rin... Nangis...?' batin Len.

"L-Len...?" gumam Rin pelan. Dia segera menghapus air matanya. "K-Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Len sambil menghampiri Rin.

"C-Coklatnya... Hilang..." ucap Rin sambil terus mengusap air matanya yang terus berjatuhan.

"Kau mencarinya daritadi...?" tanya Len. Rin mengangguk.

"Memang coklat itu penting banget ya...?" tanya Len. Rin menangguk lagi.

"Memang... Coklat itu buat siapa...?" tanya Len lagi. Rin diam sebentar,

"Coklat itu... Coklat itu untuk orang yang aku s-suka..." ucap Rin pelan, masih sambil menangis.

"Kalau boleh tahu... Siapa?" tanya Len lagi.

"Itu untuk... Len..." jawab Rin pelan, sangat pelan.

"B-Bisa di ulangi? Aku tidak mendengarnya tadi," pinta Len. Meski Rin berbicara dalam suara yang kecil, Len bisa mendengarnya, hanya saja dia takut kalau pendengarannya salah.

Rin mengangkat mukanya, menatap Len dengan tatapan kelas. "Coklat itu untuk Len! Puas? Tapi sekarang coklatnya hilang, ya udah aku ga jadi kasih Len coklat," ucap Rin yang anehnya seperti orang yang sedang marah.

"Len...? A-Aku?" tanya Len heran.

"Iya! Memangnya siapa lagi?" ucap Rin.

"Rin... Suka sama aku?"

.

.

.

Rin menutup mulutnya, dia langsung mengambil tasnya dan berlari pergi. "E-Eh? Rin! Mau kemana?!" tanya Len sambil mengejar Rin.

Tidak ada jawaban, Rin hanya terus berlari. Sampai akhirnya Len berhasil memegang tangan Rin dan membuat Rin berhenti.

"Rin suka sama aku?" tanya Len sekali lagi sambil memegang kedua tangan Rin dan mengangkatnya ke atas.

Rin hanya menunduk. "Rin, jawab aku," perintah Len.

Rin tetap diam. Keras kepala, pikir Len.

Len meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Rin dan langsung mencium Rin di bibirnya. Setelah beberapa lama, Len melepaskan ciumannya.

"Iya! Aku suka Len! Puas? Sekarang tolong lepaskan aku," ucap Rin akhirnya. Len diam sebentar, kemudian langsung memeluk Rin.

"Aku juga suka sama Rin!" ucapnya langsung. Rin terkejut.

Entah sejak kapan, Len menyukai Rin.

"H-Hah?"

"Aku juga suka sama Rin!" ucap Len sekali lagi.

Rin bengong sebentar,

"Jadi? Kita jadian ya!" ucap Len langsung. Rin awalnya diam sebentar, kemudian langsung mengangguk.

14 Februari, hari Valentine, sekaligus hari jadiannya Len dan Rin.

~The End~

.

~Omake~

"Oh ya Rin..." panggil Len tiba-tiba.

Len sedang mengantar Rin pulang sekarang, jam 7 malam.

"Y-Ya?"

"Sebenarnya... Coklat yang dari tadi Rin cari ada sama aku..." ucap Len pelan. Takut-takut kalau Rin marah.

"E-Eh? Kenapa ga bilang daritadi?" tanya Rin kaget.

"Tadinya aku takut kalau coklat itu bukan untukku, makanya aku tidak memberitahumu," jawab Len.

Len langsung mencium bibir Rin lagi sebelum Rin protes lebih lanjut.

"Sudah pulang dulu, nanti saja ya aku telepon, ini sudah malam." ucap Len. Rin baru sadar kalau mereka sudah sampai di rumah Rin.

"I-Iya... Terima kasih, Len..." ucap Rin pelan.

"Bye, Rin. Love you," ucap Len kemudian mengecup kening Rin sebelum mendorong Rin masuk ke dalam rumah Rin sendiri.

"Bye Len... L-Love you too..." balas Rin malu-malu, kemudian menutup pintu rumahnya.

Yah, mereka akan bertemu lagi besok.

_**~Selesai~**_

Author's Note

Okeh, fict GaJe ini selese dalam waktu ga sampai satu hari, karena tadi Saia ngetik pas jam 3 sore, dan selese jam setengah 10 malam. Jadi wajar saja kalo fict ini ngawur (￣▽￣) #plak

Judul 'Emotion Love' sendiri di ambil dari sifat Rin yang di ambil dari emotion 'Straight Face' dan Len yang di ambil dari emotion 'Cool'. Meski nyatanya ga terlalu di jelaskan sih dalam fict ini.

Okeh, dan.. Review minna?

Happy Valentine~!


End file.
